Sleep Like a Queen (of bitch)
by SooChan
Summary: Udara mengawang dan panas melejit-lejit. Yoongi hanya menenangkan dirinya dari kesal dengan beberapa bir, itu saja. YoonMin / Yoongi / Jimin / BTSFF.


Berderap. Langkahnya terdengar bersilang-silang pada telinga. Sedang tubuhnya itu terbawakan bersama sunyi, tiada bercakap, hanya tapakan dari sepatunya yang berdecit, seperti sedang meriuhkan hening.

Min Yoongi mengintip dari balik jendela kantor itu, sementara proposal di tangan menjadi kehilangan suatu eksistensi ketika sudut matanya melempar pandang, tataan jatuh pada sosok-sosok yang berada di balik pintu.

Ada dua orang pria di dalam sana.

Bukan sedang mempertaruhkan sosok mana di kantornya yang memiliki dada paling bagus, atau bercakap mengenai tetek bengek klien yang telah terbiasa terdengar menyebalkan.

Mereka saling berpangku. Yang duduk di atas itu, yang sedang dimainkan pinggangnya oleh pemuda yang lain, Yoongi mengenalnya.

Atau, melebihi sekedar 'kenalan'.

Detik menajamkan dengar, Yoongi terkesiap, sementara ia dengan santai membuka pintu itu.

"Ah," pemuda yang awalnya berada di atas pangkuan terkejut sampai terjatuh dari tempat ia duduk, sementara laki-laki yang lain membantunya berdiri. Kancing kemeja atasnya terbuka dua.

Yoongi tersenyum sinis, "oh, maaf. Predir Jung, Aku mengantarkan proposal dari tim design."

Ketika ia antarkan sejilid kertas itu pada atasannya, maka ia melirik seseorang yang sedang membenahi kemeja dengan kegugupan yang merajah seperti kesetanan. Ia menambahkan dengan sebuah manik tiada menyukai.

"Kupikir kau tidak melakukannya di kantor."

.

.

.

.

 _Slept Like a Queen (of Bicth)_

 _Yoongi. Jimin. YoonMin_

 _©Soochan_

.

.

.

.

Aku mau bilang, sebaiknya tidak usah dibaca.

.

.

.

.

Kembali pada terik yang menyengati kulit seperti penggorengan pada tengah hari yang tiada berkesibukan. Min Yoongi menaruh kaleng bir di sebelah bokongnya mendarat pada bangku itu. Sebuah tempat yang mungkin hanya seorang Min Yoongi yang tahu, ia ingin melarikan sebentar dirinya, minum beberapa bir dan mengumpati udara kosong.

"Kenapa sih, tidak pernah serius bekerja sekali saja?"

Udara mengawang di sekitarnya, Min Yoongi merasakan wajahnya memerah karena kaleng terakhir yang ia habiskan. Ia sudah tidak ingat yang keberapa, tapi rasanya kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

Park Jimin mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya, menyerobot satu dari tumpukan kaleng dan membukanya bersama helaan napasnya terdengar. Bermil-mil di dalam pikiran Jimin, sedang memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Min Yoongi setelah melihatnya melakukan hal itu tadi.

"Kau marah Hyung?"

"Apanya?"

"Ayolah, itu terbaca di wajahmu."

"Apanya?"

"Wajahmu hyung, aku tahu kau marah."

"Apanya?"

Jimin menghela lagi kemudian mengangkat kakinya yang terhentak dan membunyikan bangku besi itu pada sebuah bunyi 'tuk' yang pelan. Jimin mendekap lututnya, membenamkan setengah wajahnya, sedangkan matanya bersitatap pada manik Yoongi yang mungkin telah kehilangan separuh sadarnya.

"Kau kan sudah mengizinkan aku melakukannya, iya kan? Kau bilang aku tidak apa-apa kalau tidur dengan pria lain."

"Apa sih," Yoongi menatap sebentar pada Jimin. Namun wajahnya malah semakin merah padam. Menatap pada Jimin yang disimbahi keringat, basah sebagian kemejanya, sehingga beberapa celah kainnya melekat pada kulit, dan mata Yoongi menjalar seperti sedang dihipnotis 'jamah aku'.

Yoongi menjatuhkan kalengnya, kemudian menggeser tubuhnya, hingga hawa panas semakin merapat dan napasnya semakin diburukan oleh pengap, Jimin mengerutkan alis, kemudian menggeleng. "Astaga Hyung, wajahmu merah, bagaimana kalau atasanmu tahu?"

Bir di sebelah mereka berkelontang, menyanyikan sebuah sumbang nada yang menghempas pada ruang kosong, lorong sunyi, di ujung sana, pintu masuk menuju ruangan itu tertutup rapat-rapat. Sementara cahaya matahari menghujamkan diri pada tubuh mereka lewat jendela yang jauh tinggi di atas.

Yoongi tertawa.

"Bukankah, kau milikku?"

Yoongi mendorong tubuh itu, hingga menghempas pada permukaan besi, dan Jimin mengaduh sakit. Keringatnya menetes, keringat Jimin juga. Sebagian dari rambutnya ia yakini sudah separuh basah.

"Hyung," Jimin hendak berkata ketika suaranya disela oleh sebuah ciuman kasar –Min Yoongi selalu begitu. Kemudian ciuman itu turun hingga ke leher, menjadi sebuah gigitan-gigitan. Tanda, kata mereka.

"Ahh," Jimin cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya, rasanya memalukan sekali, biasanya ia bisa menahan dirinya, paling tidak untuk tidak berteriak atau mendesah lantang-lantang. "Hyung, cukup, hm, kau mabuk."

Yang kedengaran dari yang ditanya hanya suara mengecap, suara-suara yang sebenarnya Jimin sukai. Yoongi mengangkat wajah, sementara Jimin menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Pemuda pucat itu membelai si pipi tembam, melepaskan dekapan tangan pada mulut Jimin sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah merah itu lamat-lamat. "Tidak apa-apa kau bersuara, mau kau berteriak, tidak ada yang dengar."

Jimin membuang wajah, rasanya ia sudah ditelanjangi duluan dengan Yoongi yang menatap dengan tatapan seperti itu, tatapan marah, namun tiada bisa menahan gejolakan nafsu sendiri. Yoongi membuka resleting celananya. Tertawa hambar.

"Apa kau sudah tidur dengan semua pria di kantor ini?"

"Hyung, kita sudah bahas ini," Jimin menahan lesakan dalam dadanya, ia tahu ia sudah mengeras di bawah sana, dan Yoongi juga sudah menurunkan celana, baik itu celananya, mau pun celana Jimin. "Kau bilang asal aku mau pacaran denganmu, tidak apa aku tidur dengan pria lain."

"Asal tidak ketahuan," koreksi yang lebih tua. Ia bisa melihat pergerakan kecil pada milik Jimin, dan ia menurunkan tangan, ia tidak akan menahan diri lagi. "Itu perjanjiannya."

"Hyung," suaranya tercekat, tangan Yoongi melepaskan celana dalamnya –kemudian menyentuh penisnya, menggerakkannya maju mundur. Jimin menyentak, ia menahan napas agar suara yang biasanya terdengar 'ah, ah, ah' itu tidak kedengaran keras-keras, malulah dirinya jika seseorang sampai lewat.

Si pucat memutar tangan, menuju lebih ke bawah, ke titik inti, yang bagi Jimin, itu terlalu _to the poin_. Atau Yoongi memang biasanya memang seperti itu. Jimin tahu akan seperti apa suaranya jika Yoongi melakukannya.

"Akh," tubuhnya menegang, sedang ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah membusungkan dada, melenting dan mengerutkan wajahnya. Ia bisa rasakan pergerakan jemari Yoongi, namun ia sulit untuk memikirkannya, pikirannya hanya mengawang pada udara kosong. Merasa nikmat saja. "Hyung ... ahhh."

Lebih ke dalam.

Yoongi suka sekali suara itu, nyanyian yang terdengar seperti sedang menghantar musik. Dan wajah yang setengah mabuk itu mendekat lagi, tanpa dilepaskannya tangan pada lubang yang pada detik berikutnya semakin sempit, menjerat dua jarinya.

"Panggil namaku, Jim," ketika itu, ia gigit nipple di depannya, diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggigit lagi. Udara mengikat, menjerat seperti sedang mengamuk, dan kewarasan keduanya hilang sudah.

Keringat mereka jadi satu, sementara saliva Yoongi membekas di tubuh itu di mana-mana, Jimin mendesah lagi.

"Jimin?"

"Yoongi, ehm ..." wajah yang lebih muda dipalingkan, hanya sepersekian detik sebelum ia menarik wajah itu untuk menatap lurus wajahnya lagi, menatap lamat-lamat. "Ahh ... Hyung, _more_ ..."

" _More?"_ Yoongi angkat sebelah alisnya, tersenyum sebelah, menambah satu jemari lagi. Menggerakkannya lebih kasar, menyentuh dinding lubang milik kekasihnya itu lebih cepat, tiada berhenti sampai ke menit berikutnya.

Kepala Yoongi turun menggigit perpotongan leher Jimin dan anak itu meraung kecil, seperti setengah mendesah oleh rasa nikmat, setengah kesakitan oleh bekas yang ditinggalkan.

Yoongi bergerak lebih cepat, kepada sisi leher yang satunya, pada dada dan perutnya, pada pahanya. Dan akhirnya berhenti.

Saliva Yoongi tertarik, ketika ia melepas gigitan terakhir pada perut. Kemudian ia lepas pula jemarinya dari lubang hangat itu. Menatap pada apa yang telah ia perbuat pada tubuh itu, Jimin menatap kecewa, sedang lubangnya berkedut, seolah meminta lagi.

"Kau mau, Jimin?" Yoongi membiarkan tangannya sendiri melepaskan celananya, kemudian membiarkan pula penisnya terangkat, menegang dan penuh. Jimin terkesiap dan mengalih pandang dengan wajah bersemu, entah kenapa merasa malu. "Jimin, _you want more?"_

Tidak kelihatan memang, namun Yoongi tahu Jimin mengangguk kecil, dan yakinlah dia pula. Jadi ia menyodorkan jemarinya, "jilat."

Dan Jimin menurut dengan patuh, sehingga Yoongi turun kembali pada lubang itu dan memainkannya sebentar. Sebentar kemudian, ketika nafsunya sudah tiada sabar kembali, maka dia memajukan tubuh, melesakkan penisnya pada lubang milik Jimin, langsung, tanpa sebuah peringatan apa-apa lagi. Dan Jimin menjerit tertahan, meremas tangannya sendiri.

"Kenapa wajahmu selalu begitu?" Yoongi tidak tahu semerah apa wajahnya sekarang, sesekali ia merutuki alkohol yang menghancurkan kewarasannya. Tangannya tanpa aba-aba langsung mengangkat paha yang lebih pendek, kemudian menggerakkan penisnya maju-mundur dengan pelan-pelan.

"Kenapa kau selalu kelihatan 'aku sosok yang polos', padahal kau hanya jalang yang meniduri banyak orang?"

"Ahhk, Yoongi Hyung, penismu," Jimin menggigit bibirnya, mengabaikan kata-kata Min Yoongi. Ia rasakan tubuhnya sendiri penuh, dan rasanya ia ingin menjerit, namun ia malah mengeluarkan semua lesakan suara yang seluruhnya tertahan oleh rasa nikmat.

"Panggil aku, Jim."

"Yoongi, ah, ah," Jimin hampir memukul tubuhnya sendiri, karena sakit. Namun Yoongi menyodorkan tubuhnya, masih dengan bagian bawahnya yang terus memompa. Sementara itu, ia mempersilahkan Jimin mengalungkan tangannya pada leher itu, kemudian juga tiada marah ketika yang lebih muda tidak sadar sudah mencakar punggung si Pucat.

Ruangan itu terasa lebih sempit dari yang mereka berdua pernah ingat, lebih sesak dan lebih penuh. Di sana, terdengar suara pertemuan kulit dengan kulit, suara pergesekan kain kemeja dengan besi, suara lenguhan dari seseorang yang tiada siapa pun mendengarnya.

"Aku," Yoongi menahan sebentar suaranya yang menggebu, ada yang menusuk-nusuk naluri birahinya sehingga ia terus saja memompa tanpa henti, lebih cepat dan lebih cepat. "Aku ... akan keluar," lelah suaranya terdengar, namun tetap cepat kedua tangannya menggerakkan pinggul sosok di bawahnya.

Jimin merasa juga begitu, jadi ia tidak perlukan sebuah pemberitahuan ketika rasanya penisnya membengkak. Keringat mereka menyatu, udara panas mengelilingi seperti bara api, jendela berderak oleh angin.

"Yoongi ... ahhh."

Ketika itu, cairan sperma melejit keluar dari kedua-duanya, menyentuh perpotongan perut Min Yoongi, jatuh kembali ke perutnya. Memasuki dan memenuhi lubang hangatnya, kemudian keluar kembali sedikit-sedikit. Sehingga bangku itu menjadi lebih _basah_ dari biasanya.

Mereka kedua-duanya terengah, suara napas mereka terdengar. Dan Min Yoongi mencium sebentar bibir Park Jimin, menggigit ujung bibir berisi itu sebelum menjauh. Sedang ia tidak ingin lepas dari keketatan lubang Jimin, masih di sana beberap saat sebelum ia berujar;

"Bagian dua?"

.

.

.

.

Udara panas yang melejit-lejit sudah hampir menghilang, saat itu pukul delapan, dan beberapa pegawai sudah pulang kembali. Park Jimin mengintip dari balik jendela ruangan Min Yoongi –sosok ini sangat penting, jadi ia tidak perlulah diherankan untuk memiliki sebuah kantor pribadi.

"Aku harus pulang, Hyung."

Yoongi duduk di atas meja, memperhatikan Jimin mengancing kancing terakhir kemejanya. Ia tahu Park Jimin akan bermain lagi bersama pria lain sehabis ini, ia tahu mungkin besok-besok ia akan menemukan Park Jimin bercumbu dengan seseorang di salah satu sudut kantor.

"Jimin, kau sungguh yakin, aku pacar pertamamu?"

Dan Min Yoongi itu, sosok yang sudah hilang akalnya, bersedia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang seperti Jimin, rela-rela saja ketika Jimin memberikan syarat ; _ia akan terus bermain bersama lelaki lain._

Jadi sebenarnya, Yoongi tidak paham, apa bedanya ia dengan lelaki lain itu.

"Aku harus seyakin apa lagi, Hyung?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti pacarmu."

"Kau pacarku kok," Jimin mendekat, mencium sebentar pipi yang lebih tua.

"Lalu kapan kau akan berhenti bermain bersama pria lain?"

Jimin terkekeh, sebuah kekehan mungil dan Yoongi suka sekali mendengarnya, seperti gulali. Dan Jimin menatap dengan senyum kecil, "menurutku kau tinggal membuatku jadi _benar-benar_ jadi milikmu, saja."

Yoongi terkesiap kali itu.

Berpikir, pulang ini, ia harus membeli cincin yang semahal apa.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Sudah kubilang, jangan baca. Ngeyel.

Enggak ngedit bagian itu-itunya.

Terlalu konyol ini semua, aku mau nangis dulu –nangis bareng Yoongi.

.

.

MY BABIES IS SO FUCKING AWESOME

-CRIYING OF JOY-

.

.

.

.

See u!


End file.
